The Babylon
The Babylon is a venue that is featured in Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover. Description This Caribbean club is a reggae/dance hall dutty rock basement, but it could be the next best thing to a tropical fighting getaway. Here in Babylon you find a hungry crowd, eager to toss you pool cues and bottles to battle your foes. Turn up the volume with several environmental objects, specifically two large speakers near the bottom of the room, and two vertical lighted pillars near the top of the room (these have a particularly nasty dynamic). Use the pillars like this: Grapple your opponent with your back to the pillar, and then press toward the pillar and press grapple again. You grab a light tube, which you can smash across your opponent's head. You can also throw your opponent back into the tube to cause damage. After a tube is broken, you can use the pillar to launch the usual attacks with environmental hot spot grapples. Look for the fusebox on the left end of the room and throw your opponent into it to open it up. Throwing him against the now-open box causes the fusebox to spark. Events In Def Jam Fight for NY In Hero's first visit, he will fight Meca, Solo, Elephant Man and Sean Paul. After a few fights, a cutscene will start where Hero's girlfriend will walk into the ladies' restroom. He'll then catch the attention of Carmen Electra. Blaze will then warn Hero with the term "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". The player is now given a choice on which girl he'll choose. No matter what choice is made, it will always result in a catfight. The one chosen will leave the club with Hero, even if she loses the fight. Later on, If the player chooses Carmen Electra over the other girlfriend, Skull will approach Hero showing his displeasure of the way Hero treated his first girlfriend and punches him in the face, starting a another fight. Hero's second visit will be the conclusion of the FFA tournament. On his final visit, he'll face Pockets, Joe Budden and Scarface to earn back the club for Crow. Opponents First Visit *Meca *Solo *Elephant Man *Sean Paul (Club Boss) *Carmen Electra (If the player chooses his current girlfriend) *Lil' Kim or Kimora or Cindy J or Shawnna or Shaniqua (If the player chooses Carmen) *Skull (If the player chooses Carmen) Second Visit *Lil' Flip, Pockets or Warren G or Capone, and Manny Third Visit *Pockets *Joe Budden *Scarface (Club Boss) Gallery Trivia *This venue features a unique announcer with a Jamaican accent. *The Babylon is one of five venues to have a unique announcer. The others are Dragon House, Syn Energy Power Plant, The Pit and Gun Hill Garage. *This venue has a cut song that can be seen under Snowman's character bio, and can be heard in small clips in this trailer video. The track was supposedly called the Babylon Club Mix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6Y6nD8QK5g&t=33s. Category:Venues Category:Venues from Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Def Jam Fight For NY